This invention relates to electrically powered appliances utilizing mementary or pressure switches for application of power and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for maintaining such switches in their power-on position.
Many electrically powered appliances such as vacuum cleaners, hand tools, and the like utilize a pressure activated switch to apply electrical power to the unit. Such switches are typically spring-loaded or otherwise biased to a power "OFF" position and require a constant finger or thumb pressure to maintain the switch in its power "ON" position. One problem with such a switch arrangement is that when prolonged rather than intermittent usage of the appliance is desired, maintaining this constant pressure becomes quite tiring. The resultant user fatigue is distracting to the user and depending on the type of appliance being used, potentially dangerous. Further, usage of the appliance necessarily immobilizes one of the user's hands possibly making it difficult to move the appliance on a work piece it is being used in conjunction with.